


Hallie AU

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: What if Allie accepted Harry’s proposal to dance at prom?An AU story of what might have happened, if that was the case.
Relationships: Grizz viser / Sam Eliot, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Helena Wu / Elle Tomkins, bean / gwen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Prom really hadn’t felt worth it for Allie. Not now. Not moments ago. She always had the suspicions that Will was into someone else, and then whilst dancing, she noticed him with Kelly, and how happy they both looked together. It had felt slightly awkward between them, since she kissed him during that party, but this was really hurting her more than she’d like to admit. Especially with how he gave her the silent treatment for so long, but thought it was totally okay for him to do the exact same thing to Kelly. 

She needed a drink. 

Heading over to the drinks table, she came across Harry again. The two had spent a night together after fugitive, and despite it obviously upsetting Cassandra, she had literally no regrets. He had made her feel special that night, something no one had made her feel in a long time. 

Harry seemed fairly happy to see her, as the two exchanged glances at each other, before Allie downed her drink to his surprise.

The girl never failed to surprise him. 

“So, wanna dance?” Harry asked casually, with a small sigh escaping his lips. It soon became clear that he too was hurting from Kelly being hanging around with Will. She knew Kelly and Harry originally had a thing going and were one of the hottest known couples, since they were very popular in high school, but it really didn’t seem like the case now. She could sense Kelly was done with him, and she could kinda see why, not that she would admit it to his face. 

Allie pressed her lips together, watching the two dance, her heart sinking once again. Would it be sensible to do this? Probably not.

“You sure you’re not just doing this to get back at 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢? That’s probably not a good idea?” She replied, refusing to look at him for a moments. She wanted to, but the idea of him pulling this stunt as revenge sort of made sense. “They look like they’re over us, Harry. Dancing wouldn’t do shit for us and them in the long run.” 

Harry was surprised by the blonde’s response, raising a brow. “No.” He replied simply, running a hand through his hair for comfort. “I genuinely wanted to dance. Take it as a date of sorts?” 

“Date? Harry? You seriously do them?”

Cue an eye roll from the Bingham child. He was mildly offended by her choice of words. He could be gentlemanly when he really wanted to. “Yeah, now little miss pressman, can we just do a dance already, or something?” 

He needed a distraction. Everything going on had messed up his mind lately. 

Allie being the type who cares about other people, could sense that he was feeling we down, and decided to just give in for now. She was still slightly infatuated with him from a few weeks ago, when they were together the first time. She didn’t know how he did it, especially with the whole Cassandra rivalry, but she was glad it happened. She couldn’t deny the small smile he managed to give her earlier, when she finished her work shift. 

“Fine Bingham. One dance.” She replied, causing Harry to smile slightly. Something she hadn’t seen him do properly all night.

Putting down his glass, Harry gently grabbed a hold of Allie’s hands, dragging her along to the dance floor. Part of this was revenge, but part of him also wanted this, because he liked her.

The two danced along to a slow song, however it didn’t go exactly as planned, since neither of them had EVER danced normally to a slow song! 

“Dammit, Harry! Stop standing on my feet!” Allie sighed in frustration, trying her hardest not to fall over him. 

“You’re dancing to fast!” Harry protested. 

“What about it?” 

“I-“ he couldn’t argue with her at this time. “Just slow it down a little, Pressman.” He couldn’t help but laugh too. It was always amusing seeing this side of her. 

For the remainder of the prom, the two hung out, until it was time to go home, Harry deciding to walk her home. There wasn’t a particular reason to it, but he saw it as a date, in a way. It was the least he could do, especially since he noticed Cassandra was still at prom, planning to clean the place up. Allie was way too drunk to even attempt cleaning up, another reason Harry kept an eye on her going home. He knew most wouldn’t dare hurt take advantage of Allie, but the very thought of the possibility frustrated him. He wouldn’t let it happen.

“Learning more about you everyday. Still honestly can’t believe how clumsy you are when it comes to dancing.” Harry taunted, a small grin on his lips. He had to comment, it was against his smart ass nature not to. Any frustrations from earlier were gone, thanks to her. 

“Not my fault you’re really boring.” Allie recoiled, rolling her eyes playfully. “Fast dancing was what I was taught, what is YOUR excuse? You’ve been in multiple romantic relationships, so it should have been super easy for you!” 

“Very funny.” 

“Despite the dancing and the whole Will and Kelly situation, it’s been a fun night. Guess you can be kinda likeable, after all.” Allie smirked up at him. 

If only she knew what happened hours before.

“yeah, yeah whatever.” Harry waved the comment off, stopping outside Allie’s house. “Here we are. Don’t trip on your way inside, little Pressman.” 

Cue Allie pouting and taking off her heels, threatening to smack him across the face with one of them, without a word. 

He can’t help, but laugh. It looked more cute than intimidating to him, not that he’d tell her that. He didn’t really want a bruising from a shoe anytime soon. He felt he looked way too good right now for that. He moved his arm away from her gently, rubbing behind his neck gently. “Sleep well.” 

“Let me know when you get back to your place.” Allie replied, not looking at him. “Please.” 

“You care?” Harry scoffed. 

“Why wouldn’t I? In return for all this, I want you to start listening to my sister, okay? You don’t need to be all loving to each other, but just try listening and obeying her rules. She might be our key to survival.” 

“Fuck...” He turned away, sighing deeply. “Fine... for you, I’ll try to listen.” 

“There’s no ‘trying’ about it...” Allie rolled her eyes slightly, before forcing a smile. “As I said, let me know when you’re home safe. Goodnight.” She said softly, before closing the door to the house, throwing her heels down as soon as she could. 

Oh, thank god she doesn’t have to wear them for a while again! 

Harry headed back to his house, feeling quite accomplished with the night. He had enough to drink and got to spend time with Allie. Even if there weren’t many feelings all there yet to him, he was glad to have had her company at prom. 

What happened later that night was something that would change their lives completely.


	2. New time’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night after prom, and Allie wakes up to a nasty shock, that is about to change her life forever.

The day after prom was one that would haunt Allie forever. Grizz has been the one to tell Allie what happened. About Cassandra’s death. 

“Allie?” Grizz knocked on the door to the young blonde’s room, sadness in his tone. He was very fond of Cassandra, happily accepting his position in the guard to protect her, so after knowing what happened, he felt awful. 

“Just a minute.” Allie replied, before moving to open the door, a dressing gown wrapped around her. “What’s up?” She asked, sudden concern growing over her face when she noticed Grizz’s features. 

“It’s Cassandra, Allie... I’m sorry. She’s been shot. We found her this morning, and it was far too late to save her.” 

Allie bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with him for a minute. “This isn’t a funny joke, Grizz. Sorry, but I’m not in the mood for jokes right now.”

“It isn’t a joke, Allie. Do you really think I’d joke about such a horrible thing?” Grizz sighed. “We’ll cover her up, and we’ll arranging the funeral for later today. It’s for the best.” 

Allie, still in disbelief budged past Grizz gently, racing downstairs. To her shock and disappointment, Grizz was right. Cassandra lying on the table, still and motionless. There was the bullet wounds from where she was shot, indicating she was murdered during the night. 

“I’m sorry, sis...” was the only words Allie could let out, her voice cracking as she tried not to break into tears. After the fight they had yesterday, she felt awful. 

Just as she was about to step closer to Cassandra, she heard a loud knock on the door. 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮.

She froze in that moment, not wanting to talk at all. She knew Cassandra must have been disappointed in her newfound bond with Harry, and she didn’t even have a chance to make peace with her, before the end. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, but in the moment she couldn’t even face those she was closest too. 

She stood at the table in silence, refusing to move, until Grizz would need to take Cassandra to church. 

Harry walked in, genuine sadness on his face. “Allie, I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I know how much Cassandra meant to-“ he was cut off, by an infuriated Will.

“What the 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 are 𝙮𝙤𝙪 doing here?” Will asked, moving between Harry and Allie. “We all know how you felt about Cassandra, so don’t come in with that sympathetic bullshit, alright?”

Harry was livid at Will having the nerve to butt into his and Allie’s conversation. “I was talking to Allie, not you.” He replied bitterly, before trying to move past, only to be blocked by Will. 

“Get out!” Will snapped, causing Allie to give the two men a deadly stare. 

They couldn’t even stop fighting for one day, when they both knew she was grieving. 

She stayed silent, but teary eyed, turning her attention back to Cassandra, sitting down on one of the stools. She wanted to spend the last few moments with her, before she was buried.

Grizz was the one to fully intervene. “Have some fucking respect. Someone has died and you can’t act like adults?” He asked, raising a brow. “Both of you can leave... we need to go to the funeral soon, anyway.” He demanded, dismissing the two. 

Allie was still silent. She knew if she spoke, she would break.

The funeral speech was one of the hardest moments of her life. She had tried her hardest to stay strong for Cassandra, but she broke down regardless. It had really hit her all at once that her sister was gone, and not coming back. It wasn’t like a video game, where they could revive her. 

Harry felt awful. Very Bad for wishing such a terrible thing on someone, and it actually happening, but he felt even more pain and sorrow, when seeing Allie break down. Not looking like the playful and fun girl he usually saw. He never wanted to hurt her, or Cassandra, but now it was far too late to undo this. 

Words hurt, and that lesson hit him like a truck.

In that moment, he wanted to walk over to comfort her, but he wouldn’t dare. He didn’t even feel worthy of being in her presence in that moment. 

The next few days, Grizz, Will, Bean and Sam were all over Allie, trying to comfort her the best they could. Allie just stayed in bed, soon locking her door, so no one could enter. 

she wanted to lie in bed, and never get out.

The problem with no leader however was that chaos was happening. No leader, no law enforcement. People could attack each other without punishment and they knew there was a killer lose. It was driving the whole town crazy. 

Will was the one to finally speak up, claiming no one else was suited to the job. Allie could easily do this in her sisters name, and people would agree. She however really didn’t want to do it. It was her sister that was always in the spotlight. Not her. Even after promising she’d be protected, she was naturally terrified. However in the end, she felt so pressured she gave in. 

She was even more surprised to find Harry downstairs, looking down at the floor. He had come to check on her, but to his frustration the house was full again. “Only do this if it’s what you want, Allie.” He mumbled. “You’re not their puppet.”

“Harry... it’s fine.” Allie looked over at the brown haired male, before the rest of them, eyeing them in slight frustration. She wasn’t even over her grieving and she was being forced into this. “Sure.” 

“But fuck all of you, and I really mean that.” She breathes shakily, going upstairs to prepare herself for going to the church. “Text everybody to meet at 1pm.” She demanded softly. 

Harry followed her upstairs. “Wait, Allie! I haven’t been able to check on you the last few days. Fucking Will has been taking all the attention.” He said, a little too bitterly. He knew she liked Will, and there was a bit of jealousy inside over it. He did however decide to change the subject quickly, before she could fully process his jealous tone. “You’ll... do a great job.” He rubbed behind his neck, letting out a soft sigh. He wouldn’t say much else, as the little blonde stayed quiet, getting dressed. He turned away quickly. Yes he had seen her cloth-less before, but he had basic respect. “I’ll talk to you letter. Take care of yourself.” He said quietly, before going downstairs and out of the house. 

Allie stared into her mirror for a few moments, slight fear in her expression. She didn’t know how this was going to work, but it was needed to survive. 

It was time to step up.


End file.
